paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby it's cold outside (Chase and Nan version)
been listening to that song again lol. Then i had an idea for a story based on the song. By the way this is just for fun and never happens in my storyline. Cast Chase Nan Skye Marshall Rocky Ryder Pepper Plot It's a freezing december day in Adventure Bay and Nan is freezing cold in her pup house, and to make matters worse she lost her blanket. So she goes to Chase to see if he has one she a can borrow. Chase is also freezing, even with his blanket! So when Nan shows up looking for a blanket, Chase suggests that she could snuggle up with him for warm. At first Nan says that it would be a bad idea because the others would be suspicious if they found out, but she finaly gives in and they sleep together rather snuggly. but in the morning Skye sees Nan rush by her house, and becomes suspicious. Main story It was a freezing cold december day in Adventure bay and poor Nan was freezing cold. "Brr.. where could that blanket be." Nan said as she searched her house for a blanket. She looked all over and never found one. "Oh great now what do I do" nan said as she tryed rubbing her arms together for warm. "maybe Chase has one that i can borrow" Nan thought so she put on her jacket and hat for warm and walked over to Chase's pup house which was a few pup houses down from her. she knocked on his door. "uhh... who is it" Chase's voice said from inside. "it's me silly let me in" Nan repiled in her laughing voice. "Oh Nan! oh.. uh! Be right there!" Chase said and let her in quickly so not to let the cold in. "So why did you come over Nan?" Chase asked smiling an wagging his tail. "I need a blanket, I can't find mine" Nan replied as she shivered. "Well... i only have one and..." Chase started to say, but Nan gave him the puppy dog eyes. "And we could share it.." Chase finished. "I really can't stay.." Nan said and started to leave "But baby it's cold outside" Chase said putting his paw around her and pulled her back. "I gotta go 'way" Nan replied "This evening has been.." Nan tryed to say but.. "Been hoping that you'd drop in" Chase interrupted her "..so very nice" Nan finished "I'll hold your Paws they're just like ice" Chase said and took her paws in his. "Ryder will start to worry" Nan said. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Chase replied. "May will be pacing the floor" Nan said. "Listen to the heater roar" Chase said and turned the heater up. Nan sighed as the warm air hit her fur. "really I'd better scurry" Nan said and tryed leave but Chase heard paws Tightly and said, "Beautiful, please don't hurry." "But maybe just a soda pop more" "I'll put some records on while while i pour" Chase said and let go of her paws and pour her a soda and turned a CD player on. Nan took this chance and started to leave. "The others might think..." Nan said as she tried to open the door. "Nan, it's bad out there" chase said closing the door and handing her a bowl of soda "thanks for the drink" nan said and sipped on it "No way you could get back home out there" "I wish I knew how" "Your eyes are like starlight now" "To break this spell" "I'll take your hat, your Fur looks swell" With that said chase took her hat off. "I ought to say no no no" "Mind if I move in closer?" Chase said and nuzzied her fur. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried" "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Chase said and licked her cheek. "I really can't stay" Nan blushed a little "Baby, don't hold out" "Ah but it's cold outside" Nan said almost deciding to give in. She took her jacket off because the heater was making her a little to warm. Chase put his Front leg around her and pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I simply must go" nan said blushing "Baby, it's cold outside" not letting her go. "The answer is No" Nan said coldly "But, baby, it's cold outside" Chase said and licked her cheek again "This welcome has been" Nan said "How lucky that you dropped in" Chase said smiling, and making Nan want to stay the night. "So nice and warm" she said smiling "Look out the window at that storm" chase said "But Skye will be suspicious" "Gosh your lips look delicious" "what if they saw me come out your door" "Waves upon a tropical shore" Nan was about to say something else But Chase pressed his lips to hers and made her blush instantly "Gosh your lips are delicious" Chase said after he pulled away. "But maybe just a kiss or two more" nan said smiling "Never such a blizzard before" "but, I've got to get home" "Baby, you'll freeze out there" "Say, lend me a coat?" Nan said after Chase slid her jacket under his bed. "It's up to your knees out there" Chase said "You've really been grand.." "I thrill when you touch my paw" Chase said and took her paws in his again. "But..Wait the snow's that deep?" Nan asked. Chase opened the door and snow was blocking it. "whoa, well i guess.." Nan's heart was beating hard and fast. "Yes?" Chase said hoping she'd stay. "..I have to stay the night" Nan said not knowing if she was sorry to have to stay, or happy! Chase kissed her again. Nan lied down in his bed and he snuggle up with her and pulled a blanket over them. The two fell asleep at almost the same time. But under Chase's bed, a white blanket with cross' on it laid in secret. Chase had taken it just that afternoon, while Nan was watching tv in the lobby. The next morning. Chase yawned and looked at the clock, oh no he had over slept the others would wake up soon. "Nan wake up" chase whispered into her ear and shook her gently, oh how he wished he could wake up next to her every morning. "Yaaawwn, good morning Chase" Nan said and rolled over on her back so she could look at him. "Nan um...." Chase could barely speak, he was stunned by how Beautiful she was. He couldn't help himself he leaned down put his lips to hers, the to tastled delight. Chase finaly pulled away. "Nan you have to leave before the other wake or.." Chase started to say. but as soon as Nan heard that she was up and looking for her Hat and jacket. Chase pulled her Jacket out from under his bed and by mistake pulled her banket out to. "Oh so that's where my blanket was" Nan said accusingly. "heh, well you see I..." Chase couldn't finished Because Nan had pressed Her Lips to his one more time, then taken her things and left. Nan quickly rushed by Skye's, then Marshall's house to get to her's. She had enjoyed the night to much to be mad at Chase. "Oh well, maybe i'll get him back, by saying no teasingly to him when he asks me out next time." Nan giggled as she thought of this. Unknown to her Skye had just opened her eyes wide enough to see a Gremen shepard streak by holding a white blanket in her mouth. "huh... that must have been Na.." Skye said but she feel asleep again. Nan quickly ran into her pup house and closed the door. She then curled up under her blanket which now smelled a little like Chase and went to sleep again, but she dreamed of being with Chase. Skye finaly woke up and got out of bed. "I wonder if i dreamed Nan running by" she thought. So she walked over to Nan's house and knocked on the door. "Hey nan you awake?" she called. "Ugh...Go away skye i'm tired" Nan said. "Fine i just wanted to tell you Chase needed to talk to you..." Skye said as started to leave. Nan leaped up and was out the door in an instant. Skye giigled to her self. Then she walked inside Nan's house to look around. Skye picked up a blue blanket that Nan had grabbed by mistake as she ran out of Chase's house. "hmm i wonder how this got here?" Skye said and walked out of the house with it. meanwhile Nan had run back to see Chase who had just gotten up. "hey chase, Skye said you you needed me" nan said. "Um, no i never asked her to tell you that." Chase said. "That's weird why would she lie about that?" Nan asked. Chase shrugged his shoulders. Marshall walked up just then. "Oh hi marshall" Chase said. "Hi guys, have you seen Skye?" Marshall replied. "She was at my house last i knew" Nan said. "Ok thanks" Marshall said as he ran off to find Skye. Meanwhile Skye had just come out of Nan's house trying to figure out how Chase's blanket got in there when Marshall ran up. "Oh there you are Skye." Marshall said wagging his tail. "Oh hi, Marshall" Skye said. She was thinking about what she knew so far in this strange case. "Skye are you ok?" Marshall asked her. "Yeah fine but..." she said wondering if Marshall would keep this under his hat. "I think Chase and Nan did something last night." "What do you mean, Skye?" He asked, he still was clueless about this whole matter. "Birds and the bees kind of thing" she replied. "The birds and the what?" "Didn't anyone ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" "ummmm... No" Marshall said completely lost. "Sigh, i guess i'll have to...." Skye said wondering if it was a good idea. a long talk later. "Whoa, that is so...So.... Shocking!" marshall said. "Yeah i thought thats what you'd say" Skye said. "So you think they did that, last night?" he asked her still trying to take in what he had just heard. "Yeah and i'm not happy about it" She replied. "Well even if they did do that," he said thoughtfuly, "why would you be mad about it?" "Umm.. Well... No reason!" Skye said then ran off. Marshall sat there watching as she ran off. "Sheesh what's gotten into her today?" Marshall thought. Then he realized he had forgotten to remind her about their date! "oh great i better follow her" marshall thought and jumped up and ran after her. Meanwhile Skye had walked up to Rocky. "Hey Rocky," Skye said, "Could we talk?" "Sure skye what's on your mind?" Rocky replied. "Well i feel strange," Skye started, "I saw Nan run by my house early this morning with her blanket i think. But i could never figure out why, so i tricked her out of her house so i could look around in it. Then i found Chase's blanket in there, and ever since i've felt jealous of Nan. And i already have Marshall! It's so weird!" "well I..." Rocky sat back and thought for a moment. "Maybe you miss the way Chase always treated you and that's the reason you're so up tight." Rocky said still wondering if this was the right answer. "Maybe your right, maybe i'm just not used to having one admirer, instead of two." Skye said. Marshall suddenly ran up to them. "Hey Skye i forgot to remind you about our date, remember?" Marshall said panting slightly. "Oh yeah, but could we change the time," Skye asked, "I'd really like to spend sometime with you". "Sure!' Marshall said wagging his tail happly. As they walked off together Rocky went back inside his house. Later after a very long date, Skye and Marshall walked back to the lookout. "Feeling better?" Marshall asked her. "Much" Skye pressed her cheek to his as they walked upto the lookout. "Hey Marshall?" "yes?" "I'd bet my bathing cap that Nan and Chase will try that stunt again..." She said. "...Want to help me spy on them?" "Sure!" Marshall wagged his tail that meant he would get to hang out with Skye even more tonight! Meanwhile the other pups were getting ready for bed again. "yawn goodnight all" Rocky said as he went into his house. "Goodnight night Rocky" they all said. The Marshall and Skye walked up, they parted and headed to their houses. "Goodnight, Nan." Chase said and kissed her then headed to bed himself. Nan curled up in her bed and pulled her blanket over herself. Suddenly she saw Chase's blanket laying in front of her. Meanwhile Skye and Marshall had set up a parascope in Marshal's house so they would know if Chase and Nan left their houses, and went to one of the other's. "See anything yet?" Skye asked Marshall. "Not yet" he replied. "Yawn I hope they do something soon I'm pooped" She said yawning. Marshall nodded and looked out again. Meanwhile Chase was trying to keep warm with out the blanket. "Brrr, where could my blanket have gone" Chase thought about this for a while then he remebmer Nan's collor getting caught in it before she had left. "that's it Nan has my blanket!" Chase bolted out the door, only to run into a wall of snow! Chase started digging though the snow to Nan's house. Meanwhile. "Um Skye..." Marshall said a little nervously. Skye sensed that something was wrong "What is it?" She asked. "Look" He moved so she could see out the scope. Skye looked out and dropped her jaw. "We...we're snow in!" Skye said with shock in her voice. "That means...." Marshall couldn't help wagging his tail at the thought, "We're stuck here together all night!" "so.." Marshall said still wagging his tail. "Want to snuggle?" Meanwhile Nan heard a knock at her door. She opened it and a freezing cold chase walked in! "Chase are you ok?!" Nan quickly covered him with her blanket and turned the heater he had loaned her on high. "Y..yes i'm just cold" Chase said as he warmed up infront of the fire. Nan watched as the hole he had dug collasped. "You're stuck here," Nan said as she closed and locked the door, "again" Nan nuzzied his cheek and kissed him. "Did you miss me?" Chase asked and licked her cheek. "Unbearably," She said. they snuggled happily and went to sleep. Meanwhile Marshall and Skye were cuddling together. Skye sighed as Marshall licked her cheek. "Better then Chase?" Marshall said. Skye blushed, how had he know what she had been thinking. "I..I oh.." Skye blushed again, "how did you know?" "I can read your thoughts on your face" Marshall replied and nuzzled her belly. "Well..." Skye felt like she had betrayed Marshall with her thoughts and he saw that on her face. "It's ok, Skye," He said gently, "your feelings can deceive you, don't trust them always." "You're right," She said sighing happily, "you're the one i love most, not Chase." Marshall sighed, and pulled his blanket over them Chase opened his eyes. It was morning already, he had to get out of nan's house and into his own fast. He quickly kissed Nan's cheek, then headed to the door. He hit the button for it to open. Wait something was wrong, the door wouldn't open! "Oh no! It's stuck!!" Chase was in a panic now. What could he do? "Chase, calm down please." Nan said opening her eyes. "The door's probaly frozen, that's all." Chase took a few deep breaths and layed down next to her again. "i hope it melts soon..." He said suddenly he remembered something. "Hey Nan whats today anyway?" She looked at a mini caleneder. "Oh my it's christmas eve!" She burst out. "That's what Ryder was saying last night that we had to work on the tree and everything tomorrow." He said. Meanwhile in Marshall's house. Skye yawned and opened her eyes.Where am I, what's this warm thing next to me, she thought. She turned over and saw Marshall and it all came back to her. "Hey marshall wake up" Skye said and nudged him. "Wake me up later dear i'm to tired to go to work" Marshall said. Skte giggle and kissed him. "Now that's the way to wake up" Marshall said with a yawn. He drew her in for another kiss or ten then they got up. "Marshall, the door won't open" Skye said as he hit the buttan. "Oh boy." Meanwhile Ryder had just woken up. He yawned and looked out of his window. "what the heck..." Ryder whispered as he looked out. They must have had at least a foot of Snow last night, it was everywhere. "Oh no who does the Paw patrol call for help?" Ryder thought as he paced the room, "I know! Everest can help" Ryder quickly called everest. "Everest the PAW Patrol needs you" "Gosh Ryder I'd love to help," Everest said in a sad voice, "but i'm trapped in my house." Ryder sighed and ended the call. This seemed hopeless what could he do? Who could he call? Across town Pepper yawned and jumped out of his toddler bed. He looked out the window. It had Snowed! This was great now he could throw snow balls at his friends then disappear before they saw him. Then he noticed that they was about a foot of Snow out there. Oh no all the pups must be trapped in their houses he had to help them. He walked over to his hidden computer, he hit the buttan that made it flip out of the wall he quickly hit the Spider-pup collar buttan and his collar came out of a slot. He put it on and hit the Tag. Nano bots swarmed out covering him, he looked at him self in the mirror and saw the red and blue suit of, The Amazing Spider-Pup. Later at the lookout again. Nan and Chase sitting and waiting to see what happened next and wondering if their where stuck for a while. Suddenly they heard a sound like digging. Suddenly the door opened to reveil Spider-Pup sitting there. "Wait a moment why are you two in the same house together?" He asked eyeing them. "Um well you.. see uh..." Chase was blushing and he knew that he and Nan where in trouble this time. "Nevermind i have to dig the other pups out so bye." He walked over to the snow covered puphouse that belonged to Skye he quickly dug away the snow and ice with his spider-strengh. But Skye wasn't inside. "strange" He went to Marshall's house next and found Skye and Marshal together! "Oh boy what is this?" He said as he left, "sleep with your boyfriend day sheesh?!" After he had dug the other pups out he left. Nan and Chase sat together in the snow with Marshall and Skye. "Let's keep this between ourselfs what'd say?" Nan said to the others. "Agreed" they all said. The end a sequel? I have decided to make one. I Refuse (Chase and Nan version) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Love Songs Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dimension X-10-78-5